


Sesshomaru's Little Pup

by Sakurawolf23



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Other, They are sooo cute, jaken is a bit annoying, rin is his little daughter pup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurawolf23/pseuds/Sakurawolf23
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots of Sesshomaru and his little pup Rin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://sakurawolf23.tumblr.com/

I open my eyes to see Rin and Jaken arguing again.

''You baka girl! How dare you do something as stupid as this!'' Jaken yelled at Rin, covered entirely in flowers.

''It's not my fault, it's your fault. You shouldn't smell so bad. I can close my eyes and just by following your scent I can find you anywhere.'' Rin stated matter-of-factly while folding her arms. _'Hmm this should be good.'_ I think as I already know whats gonna happen.

''No you can't!''

''Can too!'' Rin shot back.

''Fine! Close your eyes and count to ten.'' Jaken said as he shook off the flowers and went to hide.

''1..2..3..4..5..-'' counted Rin as she covered her eyes.

''Where to hide, where to hide?'' Jaken grumbled softly, not too loud where Rin could hear, but it was loud enough where any demon could hear. Jaken then hid behind some bushes and waited for Rin to finish.

''-8..9..10. Okay Jaken here I come.'' Rin said as she walked with her eyes closed, arms out _. 'This is kind of amusing.'_ Rin walks all the way to where the bush is before taking a sniff, to be sure, then opening her eyes. ''There you are Master Jaken. See I told you that I could scent you out.''

''Whaa-I-I-I! You-gah!'' Jaken stuttered staring at Rin increduously.

''Oh and by the way, you are standing in poison ivy.'' Rin said.

''Huh? I-wahh! It burns! It burns! It burns! It burns!'' screamed Jaken as he then goes on to aimlessly run far away.

I close my eyes back and leaned my head back on the tree when Rin came up close to me. I open my eyes to see Rin very close to my right sleeve. She sniffs it a bit before going 23 feet away and closing her eyes while spinning around. She then stops facing away from me before sniffing and turning towards my direction. She then walks towards me, sniffing every so often. She was only about 11 feet away when I decided to get up and walk around the tree that I am leaning on a couple times before jumping quietly and gracefully to the first branch. When Rin finally reached the tree, she sniffed, then started taking the exact same path I took before looking up.

''Found you, Lord Sesshomaru!'' she said smiling as she looked up at me. ''It was easy to find you since you smell just like Sakura flowers.'' Rin said before walking to Ah-Un, curling up beside him and taking a nap.

''Hn.'' I say to particualy no one


	2. Chapter 2

'hmmm hmm hmm.'' Rin hummed as she weaved flowers into an design. _'She has been working on that for the past 3 hours'_ I think as I glanced at her atop Ah-Un. I turn back to the front and watch for and danger, not to me, but to Rin or Jaken. _'Mostly Rin.'_ We walked in silence for the next 5 minutes, save for Rin's happy humming, when Rin chirps ''Done!'' as she slids off of Ah-Un's back and toward me. ''Look Lord Sesshomaru! I made a flower cape, isn't pretty?'' she says, brown eyes sparkling. I look at the cape and back to the little girl.

''Its...cute.'' I say, whispering and look away as I say the last part. She smiled and was about to put it on when Ah-Un nudged her on the arm.

''Hmm? What is it?'' she asks. Ah-Un snorts and nods his head towards a pond thats a few feet from us. ''Oh, you want some fish. Ok.'' Rin says as she puts down her cape and heads towards the pond with Ah-Un. ''I'm going over there.'' she calls over her shoulder.

''Hm.'' I reply. I then turn to Jaken. ''We will be making camp here, make a fire and find some stuff to put in it to keep the fire up.'' I said as I jump up a tree and sit on a branch and wait for Rin's return.

A few minutes later Rin and Ah-Un comes back with Rin carrying 4 bass and 1 salmon. She was going to go put the fish by the fire when she screamed. I immeadiatley jump down but I don't sense any danger.

''What are you screaming about you annoying girl.'' Jaken mumbled. Rin runs to the fire and points at it,her lip trembling. Upon closer inspection I see that its Rin's cape that she was making earlier. Most of it already withered away, the rest blackend. ''So what its just some flowers that I put in there to feed the fire.'' Jaken says.

''But that was my cape.'' Rin whimpers, tears threatening to spill.

''Not that good a cape.'' Jaken mumbles where he thought she wouldn't hear him, but she did.

''It was ugly?'' She whimpers again, a tear now falling from her eye, her lip trembling. She sniffled once...twice...until she started crying. ''Noo, my cape!'' she wailed, tears streaming. Ah-Un whip his tail and sent Jaken tumbling in front of me.

''Hey! Stupid dra-'' he looks up at me. I kick him in the face and send him flying 400 feet away. Satisfied, I turned to the weeping girl. I pick her up and put her in the crook of my arm as I go to put the fish on the fire. I then sit back down and put Rin in my lap. By now she has quieted down, with the occasional sniffle now and then.

I smooth my hand down her hair and rock her slightly back and forth. I glance at the fish to see when they will be done.

''My cape its gone and Jaken said it wasn't good.'' she sniffled. Not one to be good with cheering up words, I simply just hold her and twirl her hair around my claws. I glance at the ground beside me and see purple and black flower. I picked it up and put it into Rin's hair. She raises a small hand touches it, she then stops sniffling. I then noticed that the fish were done.

''Rin.'' I said pointing at the fish. Rin looks over to the fish and see what I am talking about. She gets up and goes over to the fish, giving Ah-Un 2 and then getting 2 herself. She tries to offer me one, but I am not that fond of fish so I decline. She just shrugs and starts eating. She then looks to the fire and at the remains of her cape,s he then touches the flower in her hair again before looking up at me and smiling. She then gets back to her fish. 13 minutes later she is finished and sleeping against my arm. I look at her and then at the moon shining through the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

We were currenly walking through a forest when Rin decided to speak up.

''Lord Sesshomaru?'' Rin asked, walking up beside me.

''Yes Rin?'' I replied, not taking my eyes off from the path in front of us. I noticed that Rin had started to play with her fingers and look at the ground. ''Yes Rin?'' I asked again, becoming confused of Rin's behavior.

''Well, It's just that-Rin is cold and is wondering if Lord Sesshomaru can get Rin something warmer.'' Rin says, looking up at me. She is cold? It was only then that I started to the temperature around me and what season it is changing into. According to humans it is almost fall? Yes, fall, and that around that time its gets colder. Although it never bothers me it might affect Rin.

''Silly girl, Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need to waste his time and money on silly things,like warmer clothes.'' Jaken says, scolding the brown eyed little girl.

''Oh. Sorry for bothering you Lord Sesshomaru.'' Rin says as she bows and goes to ride atop of Ah-Un. She doesn't really says anything else as we continue on our way.

**_-nightfall-_ **

I had Jaken build a fire and find some fish and berries for Rin to eat. I look over at Rin, who is beside the fire and drawing shapes in the dirt with a stick. She hadn't said anything since she had asked for something warmer. A breeze filtered through trees and covered most of the camp ground. I watched as Rin shivered slightly and scoot closer to the fire. ' _Don't humans get sick if it gets too cold?'_ I look over at Jaken, who had gotten done with finding food, and called him over here. He carefully put Rin's fish on the fire before coming over to me.

''Yes, m'lord?'' Jaken asked.

''I want you to take these coins and go into town and buy the following items...'' After telling Jaken what was to be bought, he took Ah-Un and went to the nearest town. I look over at Rin who was now staring at the fish roasting on the fire. I got up from the tree I was leaning against and walked over to her. ''Is the fish done?'' I asked her. She looks at the fish then back up at me.

''Yes m'lord.'' Rin says as she tries to get the fish, but Jaken had put it a bit too far in the middle of the fire, so she couldn't reach it without burning herself. I reached over and grabbed the fish from the fire. I then grabbed a big leaf and set the fish on that. I looked over to where the berries were and put them with the fish. I then carried the food and had Rin follow me to the tree I was leaning against earlier. I sat down and had Rin sit beside me. I put my mokomoko around her then gave her, her food.

''Arigato Sesshomaru-sama.'' Rin says before she starts eating her meal. After 5 minutes or so Rin gets done eating and puts the leaf away so it wouldn't mess up her or my clothes. Rin then yawns and rub her eyes. ''Sesshomaru-sama, Rin is sleepy, but if Rin goes over there Rin will become cold.'' she says, sleep tugging at her eyes. I pick her up and put her into my lap, I then wrap my mokomoko around her tighter. ''Good night Sesshomaru-sama.'' Rin says as she falls asleep. I listen to her steady breathing and heartbeat as I wait for Jaken to get back.

**_-20 minutes later-_ **

I see Jaken come in on Ah-Un. He hands me the boxes which has Rin's stuff in it. Jaken's eyes wander to where Rin currently is but one glare put a stop to any thoughts he could be having. I grab a winter kimono which by the smell of it is made of rabbits fur, as the same with the pants and her boots. There is also a blanket which is made up out of bear fur mixed with some more rabbit fur.

''Rin wake up.'' I told her as I gently shook her.

''Yes m'lord?'' Rin yawned as she opened her brown orbs. I handed her the kimono, boots, and pants. She went behind some bushes and changed in to them. Few moments later Rin had came out wearing the new clothes and went to put the old ones in side Ah-Un satchel.

''Here Rin this is a blanket to keep you warm while you sleep.'' Jaken says, handing Rin the blanket.

''Thank you Master Jaken.'' Rin said as she took the blanket from him. ''And thank you too Sesshomaru-sama.'' she then went to Ah-Un and curled up under his side. ''Good night.'' she says as she closes her eyes. Jaken then went to put the fire out and went to sleep as well. I was leaning against the tree for awhile when I noticed that I couldn't get comfortable. _'What is it this that is making me uneasy_?' I then figured out what was making me uneasy, not that I would admit it to anyone, but in all its the same. I strode over to where Rin was laying making Ah-Un wake from his slumber but upon seeing it was me went back to sleep. I then picked Rin up blanket and all and carried her back to the tree and sat her in my lap. She started to awaken and mumble.

''Quiet now my little pup, its time for sleep.'' I said. And with that she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> https://sakurawolf23.tumblr.com/


End file.
